With Your Two Hands
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: A little smut set during Episode 3.05.
1. Chapter 1

I AM BACK! Sort of...my sincerest apologies for not updating my two multi-chapter fics in ages. I promise I haven't forgotten them I've just been incredibly busy and have been dealing with some writers block on top of rarely having any time to actually sit down and write. I wrote this late last night after I watched the episode (and part of a second chapter set at the end of last night's friggin' phenomenal episode that I'll try to get up soon) and this just happened. Apologies if there are typos. I'm doing all this on my phone in a bit of a rush.

This is for Sage & Gigi because I've owed them some smut and I know they need it.

* * *

Elizabeth and Henry walked back upstairs. His hand never left her back and right now it was her only source of reprieve from the heaviness that weighed down on her entire body. She wouldn't be able to properly relax until this was all over. As they walked into the bedroom Henry removed his hand and she felt a shiver run through her body at the loss of contact. Henry noticed her shiver and he frowned. He couldn't fix all this but the least he could do was help her relax.

They both walked back into the bathroom and Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the tub. She tested the water with her hand and sighed, of course the water had gotten cold. It was an easy fix but she just didn't have the energy at the moment. This whole situation felt like it was consuming her. Every nerve in her body was on edge and she was so worn out emotionally it was like her brain was weighing her body down.

Henry stood in front of the sink and just observed her for a minute. "Do you want me to warm the water up for you?"

She shook her head, unable to form words out of pure emotional exhaustion.

Henry sighed and then had an idea. He took off his shirt and stepped into the shower to turn it on. He then took off his shorts and walked over to Elizabeth. He pulled her up from the tub and he kissed her damp hairline. "Come on babe, I'm going to relax you."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh, "No offense, babe, but nothing is going to truly relax me until this guy is caught."

Henry wrapped his arms more tightly around her body. "I know that, but all this tension isn't helping and sometimes you just need a release."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile into his shoulder. He was right, nothing would relax her but Henry was the only one with the ability to at least push it to the back of her mind for a little while. "What did you have in mind, Dr. McCord?"

Henry grinned, happy that his wife was at least trying to distract herself from the chaos. He reached down to her robe and untied it, he then traced his hands up the lapels, his fingers gently caressing her bare skin, and he slid the robe off her shoulders and it fell to the floor.

He then pulled her body flush against his own, their bare skin coming in contact felt like fire. Elizabeth's body was still glistening from the heat of the shower and the warm robe and Henry ran his hands from her waist up her back as he stepped back to take a look at her. Even stressed, anxious and sweaty she was still the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. He took a step backward and released her body before grabbing ahold of her hand and leading her to the shower.

Elizabeth just smiled at her husband, she loved him so much she felt like her heart could swell and burst out of her chest.

Henry tested the water and then after deeming it an acceptable temperature pulled her into the shower and immediately up against his body. His mouth covered hers and his warm tongue slid into her mouth and Elizabeth sunk into him. He moved her backward so her body was pressed against the cool marble of the shower wall and his body was holding her against it. She let herself relax a little bit, holding up her own body had felt like a chore and now she could rely on Henry to hold her up. The cool marble mixed with the steam from the shower and Henry's hot body was putting her nerves on edge. She felt every little move his body made but magnified, his hips pulsating gently against her pelvis, his hands massaging her hips delicately and his heartbeat pressed against her chest felt like the rhythm of their shared existence. Henry had come into her life at 18 and made her past three years of hazy existence suddenly so clear. She didn't have to be just one thing for Henry, he saw every side of her, every strength and every weakness and he loved every part of her.

Henry broke away from her mouth and started kissing his way down her chest. His mouth found her breasts and as his talented tongue swirled around her nipple she felt herself lose her footing and slide a little bit. Henry pulled back and caught her and the both laughed.

He crawled back up her body and whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending tingles down her body, "Do I make you weak in the knees?"

Elizabeth giggled and pulled him closer against her, feeling his erection pressed hard against her abdomen and making all the heat in her body pool between her legs. "Only for the last twenty some years." She teased.

Henry started kissing her neck and ran his hand down her body and along her leg, he lifted her leg up around his waist and Elizabeth suddenly felt him right where she wanted him. She let out an audible "ohh" and shut her eyes as she leaned her head back against the cool marble. She reached down between them and stroked him a few times with her hand, earning a groan of pleasure from her husband before positioning him at her opening. He lifted her body up further with ease as she wrapped her other leg around his waist and he thrust into her without a moments hesitation. She yelped from the sudden movement but god did it feel good. Henry was totally in control and she was fine with that, she didn't have the energy for anything else and this was heaven. Their bodies seemed to stick together as Henry thrust and circled his hips against her, creating the most wonderful sensations. She felt like her whole body was buzzing. The heat combined with her husband's expert movements was making her brain hazy. She knew she wouldn't last long at this rate and she hoped Henry was close as well. He seemed to read her mind and pulled back from her lips for just a moment, "I'm so close, babe. Are you close?"

Elizabeth just nodded, words were escaping her at the moment."

Henry buried his head in her shoulder and picked up his pace. Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly around his body and held him close, the feeling of herself surrounding him this intimately was so comforting and seemed to be short circuiting her brain at the moment. She couldn't have thought about anything other than Henry creating so much pleasure for her if she tried.

She had no control over her body at this point, she was at Henry's mercy and she knew he would take care of her, he always did.

Henry lifted her body up slightly, changing the angle just enough so that she was fairly certain she was going to black out from the pleasure. " _Oh my god, Henry_." She finally managed to whisper and she felt herself come undone in his arms. Henry came only a moment after, his released seemingly triggered by the way she whispered his name, her eyes closed, head back, as if she was worshiping him, which really she was.

"Elizabeth," he called back as he came, her name floating off his lips like a prayer. He held onto her tightly as her body went limp in his arms. He struggled to stay standing himself but he could hold her up forever if that was what she needed. Her legs could no longer hang onto him anymore and dropped to the ground. He let her slide down his body just enough so she could stand but their arms were still wrapped tightly around each other as they kissed lazily. Elizabeth then made the mistake of trying to put weight on her feet and she felt herself falling to the ground. Of course Henry caught her immediately and they both giggled at her inability to balance. "God you're good." Elizabeth said, winking at her husband.

Henry grinned down at her, "I serve at the pleasure, Madam Secretary."

Elizabeth just grinned and rested her head against his chest. Of course the stalker was still at the back of her mind but at this point she was so exhausted she was content to let it stay there for the time being and not dwell on it for the night, she couldn't control it anyway.

Henry wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair tenderly. "Want me to wash your hair?"

Elizabeth nodded against him. She loved when he did that.

She was steadier now on her feet but Henry was still careful with her when he backed away just enough to grab her shampoo bottle. He gently turned her around and she braced herself against the shower wall since she was still a little hazy and weak on her feet. Henry started massaging her scalp and she closed her eyes. This had to be heaven. Henry massaged her scalp and she slowly felt some of her tension melting away as his talented hands worked their magic on her. He started to rinse, squeezing the shampoo out of her hair so that it ran down her back and made her shiver. He repeated the process with her conditioner and she was content just to stand under the water and bask in the warm glow she was feeling as Henry quickly washed his own hair. He then grabbed her loofah and started circling her body with it. Elizabeth kept her eyes closed, the movements of the loofah, tingling her skin with every swirl was putting her to sleep. The tender way Henry carefully washed down every part of her made her feel so safe and so cherished.

When he was finished with both of them they stepped out of the shower and Henry wrapped a towel around her and started patting her down, making her giggle. He couldn't stop smiling at her, seeing her uninhibited smile took a weight off his own body.

Elizabeth had no desire to be covered by anything but her husband and their bedding so she took his hand and bypassed their closet and climbed into bed. Henry took the hint and climbed in next to her. His body envoleped hers, his arms wrapped around her torso and their legs intertwined. He nipped at her ear gently and then whispered, "No one will ever hurt you or the kids, not if I can help it."

Elizabeth nodded, "I know." She did know. Henry was her one constant. Even when things got bad she knew he would always be there.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He said, punctuating the words so she understood how profoundly he meant them.

She squeezed his arms, pulling them tighter around her body. "I love you, too." And with that Elizabeth finally closed her eyes and let herself succumb to one of the more restful sleeps she'd had in weeks.

* * *

 **Thanks a million for reading** and please leave me some love as I feed off your reviews. Again, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, my goal is to get the next chapters of both Something Blooming and Perfect Imperfections up within the week but I don't want to make any promises. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. You're all gems.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2. I hope you like it. I'm still a little nervous about this stuff because I'm out of practice but you guys were all so nice about chapter 1 and I love you for it. All your kindness made me feel so much better and I'm so grateful for it. And I wish I could personally thank the writers & creators of this amazing show for giving us such a phenomenal, real couple to look up to (and write dirty things about).

* * *

Elizabeth felt like the excitement was making her antsy the whole ride home. She held Henry's hand tightly against her stomach. The soothing beat of his pulse against her own wrist was grounding her in the moment. She wasn't afraid anymore and she couldn't wait to tell the kids this was all about to be a bad memory.

They walked in the house, still hand in hand, to find Ali and Stevie in the living room. "You guys are home early." Stevie said casually when she noticed her parents walk into the room.

Elizabeth smiled and gripped Henry's hand a little tighter, "We um, we need to talk to you guys. Is Jason around?"

Stevie nodded, "upstairs" she said before turning to Ali and exchanging questioning glances.

Henry called for Jason and he came down a minute later looking as confused as the girls did.

When Jason took a seat they launched into an explanation of everything that happened, unwilling to deprive their children of the truth in this instance. They deserved it. They informed them their details would remain for a few days while everything was sorted out but they didn't have to be afraid anymore. It was all over.

Ali was the most emotional about the whole thing and cried tears of joy while Stevie and Jason were obviously thrilled but trying to be adults about the whole thing. They chatted with the kids for a little while longer and announced they were heading to bed. They were walking out of the family room when they heard Jason say, "Jeez, they're getting old. It's a little early for bed."

They heard Stevie chuckle, "They're going to _bed_ they're not going to _sleep_ , you nerd."

That earned a chorus of "ewwws" from Jason and Ali and made Henry and Elizabeth start to run up the stairs as they tried to contain their laughter. Henry shut the door to the bedroom behind them and they both finally burst out laughing. Elizabeth fell backward onto the bed and Henry followed her, tossing an arm around her torso.

Elizabeth turned toward him, a huge smile illuminating her stunning features. Henry moved his hand so he could tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful."

She felt her chest get warm, sending tingles throughout her body. "How do you do that?" She whispered.

Henry frowned, the wrinkles around his eyes somehow making him even more attractive. "How do I do what?"

"Look at me like I'm the only person in the world." She whispered, her voice was light but her eyes were dark and showed how serious she was.

Henry could have made a joke about how she was the only other person in the room but he knew right now that wasn't what she needed. "Because you're my everything." Henry said, his voice low and serious.

Elizabeth rolled over onto her side and linked her leg with Henry's as she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled her body flush against his. "And you're mine, Henry McCord. I love you. Thank you for always being my touchstone."

Henry didn't respond, he didn't have to; he just closed the gap between them and sealed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Elizabeth sunk into him as his mouth worked its magic, suckling at her bottom lip, his hot breath sending tingles down her spine. His hands weren't idle. One was in her hair, pulling her closer to him as he devoured her and the other was around her back, his palm splayed against the skin peaking out from her dress. He pulled her body to his, the strain from his dress pants pressing against her leaving her in no doubt of what he was currently feeling and fueling the fire in her own belly.

She surprised him when she hooked her leg over his hip and sent him flying backward with her on top. She was straddled over his pelvis, her dress pushed up around her thighs and her hair a mess. She looked gorgeous, she always looked gorgeous. She leaned forward and started tugging at his bowtie. Undressing Henry was always a treat. It didn't matter that she saw him naked all the time. Every time she got to peel his clothes off his body it felt new and exciting. Like she was unwrapping her favorite present over and over again. She slid the bowtie off his neck and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. Henry watched as her nimble fingers expertly coasted down the buttons. She was like an angel the way her fingers moved like magic down his chest, caressing his bare skin after every button she conquered. When she was finished she untucked his shirt from his pants and she placed a wet kiss just above the waistline of his pants. He groaned as she pressed her mouth to his skin, her hot breath trailing up his body leaving goosebumps in her wake. Henry grabbed her arms and pulled her back up his body, he captured her mouth with his own once again, their tongues dueling with fervor. He groaned again when her hand snuck down his body and expertly undid his belt while her other hand was tangled in his hair. She somehow managed to get the button and zipper of his pants undone and she ran her hand over the sizeable bulge in his pants.

Henry groaned as her palm grasped him through his briefs, she really knew how to drive him crazy.

Without warning she braced her knees against the bed and pulled him upward. She needed his shirt off now. She pushed it down his shoulders along with his jacket and Henry tossed it across the room, not giving a damn about if it got wrinkled or dirty. She then scooted herself off the bed and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pants and his briefs. He instinctively lifted up his hips and she sent the offending materials crashing to the floor. She looked down at him; she could feel the wetness accumulating between her own legs as she stared down at him at attention in front of her. Henry scooted to the edge of the bed and she turned around so he could reach the clasp on the top of her dress. After he kissed his way down her bare back until he reached the zipper. He slid his hand down her back painstakingly slowly, feeling the perfect curve of her back until the zipper was down. He didn't stop there though, running his hand over her bottom and giving her a gentle squeeze that made her shiver with excitement. She turned around and made a slow show of sliding her dress over her shoulders and letting it fall into a puddle on the floor. Underneath her dress she wore a beautiful lace bustier that secured around her waist and a pair of matching lace panties.

Henry felt the uncomfortable throbbing between his legs and had to fight back the urge to throw her down on the bed, rip her underwear off and take her right there. Not that she wouldn't like that-she would love that-but tonight he wanted to make his wife know how sacred and cherished their bond was. He needed her to feel safe in his arms once again.

He reached out for her hand and she gratefully took it, her long thin fingers linking together with his like perfect pieces in a puzzle. They were made for each other, that they knew with absolute certainty. She straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his strong body as their lips met once again. Her lips on his, her fingers clawing at his back, the soft lace of her bustier pressed against his chest were only enhancing the need he already had for her.

His hands were around her small waist but slowly moved down her thighs, caressing the insides, feeling her taunt skin and muscles underneath his fingertips. One hand moved between her legs, stroking gently over her center clad in nothing but thin lace. Henry groaned into her mouth when he felt the wetness soaking through her panties. "Oh my god, babe." He groaned against her lips, only getting a devilish smile from her in return. She just kept kissing him and started to move her hips back and forth so that his fingers created friction where she needed it most.

She groaned in disappointment when he pulled his hand away so he could unclasp her bra. It fell between them and he tossed it aside before leaning in to devour her. He wrapped his hands around her back, bracing her as she leaned into him while his mouth worked its magic over her breasts. He loved to watch her like this. The way she closed her eyes as she let herself be consumed by pleasure. His tongue flicked and caressed and his lips suckled and his hot breath against her was making her brain feel foggy.

Her own hand reached between them and she took him in her palm, gently moving up and down. Henry paused her hand; it wasn't about him right now. He wanted all the focus to be on her.

"Babe, just you right now. Just you."

Elizabeth complied with his request; she didn't have the mental clarity to argue right now anyway.

"Touch yourself." Henry whispered, moving her hand over to her own body. Elizabeth grinned, something about Henry encouraging her to chase down her own pleasure was so unbelievably hot. He never failed to get her there by himself but the idea that her husband was so secure in his manhood that he enjoyed watching her pleasure herself was unbelievably sexy to her.

She ran her flingers over her lacy underwear and she felt a shiver course through her body from the contact. The friction she was creating over the undergarment felt so good.

Suddenly Henry stood up and laid her down on the bed. He moved her hand away for just a moment so he could pull her underwear down her legs. "Keep touching yourself, babe." He demanded, his voice stern and filled with so much desire.

Elizabeth headed his demand as he kissed his way up her legs, sending shivers throughout her body. She was so ready for him it was becoming uncomfortable. She moved her hand away from herself and grasped at his hair as his mouth placed a trial of wet, hot kisses up her inner thigh. "Henry, _now_." She demanded.

Henry grinned and climbed up her body, bracing his hands on either side of her. Elizabeth reached down to line him up with her entrance and she felt the most glorious sensations when he thrust into her. She yelped, only because she hadn't realized he was going to give her exactly what she wanted right away, god he felt good. He didn't start out slow and gentle he went right for strong and passionate. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his body, pulling him as close to her as she possibly could. Henry wrapped one arm around her middle and started to kiss her neck while he continued to thrust into her at a furious face. Everything felt so good, this was like an out of body experience, all she could feel anywhere was pleasure. Her whole body felt numb as shockwaves rocked her. She felt dizzy and out of breath and it was like the best high in the world. She caught her breath and when she opened her eyes she smiled at Henry above her. He hadn't finished yet and she owed him that release too.

"Are you okay, babe?" Henry asked as she gathered herself.

She nodded, the biggest goofy grin on her face, "I'm perfect. That was incredible. Now let's take care of you."

She pushed Henry up and she managed to balance herself enough to kneel so she was upright on the bed. "Like this?" She asked, she knew how much Henry loved it like this; it gave him the opportunity to feel her entire body.

He settled in behind her and she gasped when he entered her. She was still so sensitive from her previous orgasm and everything inside her had tightened. He settled himself and gave her a moment to adjust. She leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him as he kissed her neck and started thrusting again. He went slower this time, the deep angle and the way her body clung to him in this position was more than enough to get him over the edge. He wanted her to come again with him so he slid his hand down and found the sensitive bud between her legs. She cried out, "Oh god, Henry." And she reached out to grab the headboard; she needed something to ground herself right now. The headboard started making a pounding sound as it hit the wall but right now she just didn't care. This was just too perfect to be even a little concerned about the possibility of their children hearing. She knew Henry was getting close by the way his thrusts were becoming erratic and his breathing heavy. She squeezed him tight with her muscles knowing it would send him over the edge. He screamed into her ear and exploded inside her and she felt herself come undone again right along with him. They clung to each other as they rode out their highs; Elizabeth kept one hand on the headboard to steady them.

Henry finally gave up and pulled her back with him on the bed so they were laying the wrong way. He pulled her close to him and kissed her gently, their lips tasting the salty sweat of their lovemaking.

"You're perfect." Henry managed to say between kisses.

"So are you," she mumbled, not wanting to stop kissing him for as long as she could muster.

"I love you so much and I just want you to feel safe again."

Elizabeth smiled and touched Henry's chin gently as she looked him in the eyes. "I _always_ feel safe with you. Always."

* * *

I truly hope the stalking storyline is over. It was tied up a little neatly but I'm okay with that. I hope this little smut was enjoyable. I had fun writing it. It was a nice distraction from all the crazy happening in the world. I hope everyone, no matter how scared and upset you're feeling, knows you're not alone.

x J


End file.
